


Episode 3 : Copilot

by hyperfraise



Series: Fringe Saison 6 [3]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfraise/pseuds/hyperfraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le vol international numéro 627 subit une catastrophe en plein vol. La Fringe Division de l'univers rouge doit résoudre l'affaire car elle a déjà été résolue dans le premier univers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 3 : Copilot

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Opening : Plan sur un avion en vol. Dans la cabine, la consigne est donnée d'attacher les ceintures. Les hôtesses informent les passagers que l'appareil passe dans une zone de turbulences. Un passager panique. C'est le même que dans l'épisode pilote de Fringe.**

_Il sort rapidement une mallette et en extirpe une seringue pour faire sa piqûre d'insuline. Son voisin, près de la fenêtre, essaie de le rassurer._

PASSAGER 2 : Mon pote, c'est juste un orage.

PASSAGER 1 : Je sais.

PASSAGER 2 : On ne passe pas dans un vortex, d'accord ? On ne va pas se faire ambrer en plein vol.

PASSAGER 1 : Bien sûr. Bien sûr.

PASSAGER 2 : Un chewing-gum ?

PASSAGER 1 : Non... Merci.

_Il rouvre sa mallette et sort un petit instrument métallique. Pas plus grand qu'un stylo. Il le visse et le dévisse à certains endroits. L'engin émet une lueur rouge continue. Puis verte, verte, verte et rouge. Il panique de plus belle. Il se lève._

_Il commence à avancer dans le couloir en pleine turbulence. Une hôtesse alarmée le poursuit en le sommant de se rasseoir. Des éclairs font sursauter la lumière de la scène. Elle l'attrape par la manche et il se retourne, le visage terrifié._

PASSAGER 1 : Nous allons tous mourir !

HÔTESSE : Monsieur, rasseyez-vous s'il-vous-plaît, vous effrayez les autres...

PASSAGER 1 : Vous ne comprenez pas, il faut enclencher une...

_Il se fige et contemple le spectacle devant lui. Les sièges tremblent. Certains objets émettent une lueur étrange. Par ci, une ceinture, par là, un oreiller. Tous se mettent à vibrer comme quand un objet traverse la frontière entre les univers. Bientôt, la vibration a gagné tous le fond de la cabine._

_Il se tait et repars vers l'avant de l'avion. L'hôtesse l'attrape mais il la repousse violemment en arrière. Il se précipite et atteint le bout. Il cogne à la porte du pilote qui s'ouvre._

COPILOTE : Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

PASSAGER 1 : Il faut poser l'appareil en urgence !

PILOTE, derrière : Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

COPILOTE : Calmez-vous mons...

_Le copilote regarde derrière le passager. La moitié arrière de l'avion tremble de la même manière._

PILOTE : Répondez-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Il enclenche l'auto-pilote. Le copilote retourne lentement la tête._

COPILOTE : ...

**Plan sur l'avion de dehors. Il vole paisiblement mais toute sa moitié arrière tremble et brille. L'image se met à vibrer comme lorsqu'on change d'univers. Au moment où le passage se fait, la moitié arrière de l'appareil reste à l'image, sans la moitié avant et entame sa chute.**

**Générique Rouge.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Département de la défense de l'univers Rouge. Walternate, Bolivia, Lincolm Lee, Alt-Charlie Francis sont présents avec d'autres soldats immobiles. Ils sont penchés sur la machine à écrire reliée à celle dans l'autre univers. Walternate écrit.**

BOLIVIA : Que disent-ils ?

WALTERNATE : Ils demandent la nature des dommages que nous observons. (Il dit ce qu'il écrit en temps réel) "Affaiblissements de la structure. Potentialités de vortex de niveau intermédiaire deux à trois fois par semaine depuis deux mois. Ridules d'espace-temps non négligeables identifiées dans près de 100 lieux différents."

_Ils attendent._

LINCOLM : C'est peu pratique.

WALTERNATE : Ils répondent. "Effets similaires mais moins graves de notre côté."

_Silence._

CHARLIE : Eh bien ?

WALTERNATE : Ils n'ont rien à nous dire ? (Il écrit) "Une déclaration ?"

**Univers bleu, Peter et Et Olivia sont à Liberty Island devant la fenêtre endommagée de Walter et observent les réactions de l'artenate-fringe division. Peter est au téléphone avec Broyles.**

PETER : Ils n'ont pas l'air contents.

**Magasin de machines à écrire du Bronx. Astrid et Broyles sont devant la machine, accompagnés d'autres agents. Broyles écrit.**

BROYLES, au téléphone : Je m'en doute. (Il écrit en répétant) "Rien n'a été tenté ici. Mais la machine est menacée."

**Alternate-Département de la défense.**

WALTERNATE : La machine est menacée de leur côté.

BOLIVIA : Bienvenus au club.

WALTERNATE : "Idem de ce côté. La moitié avant d'un avion s'est écrasée près de l'île cette nuit."

_Silence._

LINCOLM : Ca prend beaucoup trop de temps !

WALTERNATE : Ils répondent. Pour eux, la moitié arrière s'est écrasée non loin. Ils souhaitent nous envoyer un dossier à propos de cette affaire.

CHARLIE : Et comment vont-ils faire ?

BOLIVIA : On n'a même pas la possibilité de s'envoyer un dossier ?

WALTERNATE : "Il faut trouver un moyen de communiquer facilement en urgence."

**Magasin de machines à écrire.**

_Broyles regarde Astrid en soupirant. Il écrit : "Sommes d'accord."_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Fringe division de l'autre côté. Charlie, Olivia et Lincolm entrent. Tout le monde est affairé autour d'eux. Ils se dirigent vers le bureau de Bolivia.**

LINCOLM : C'est absurde ! On est face à une menace terroriste majeure et on ne peut même pas communiquer !

BOLIVIA : Comment on faisait, avant ?

LINCOLM : La machine fournissait une passerelle. Mais on ne peut absolument pas y toucher...

CHARLIE : J'en ai raté des choses.

BOLIVIA : Fallait pas aller bronzer juste quand il y avait de l'action. Tu es déjà bien mat en plus.

CHARLIE : Tu es cruelle.

BOLIVIA, souriante : Je suis ta boss, c'est mon rôle.

_Ils entrent dans son bureau._

CHARLIE : Je serais rentré, quoi ? Un mois plus tôt, j'avais le poste...

LINCOLM : J'aurais aussi pu l'avoir.

_Ils le regardent, amusés._

CHARLIE et BOLIVIA : Non.

BOLIVIA, en activant la table tactile : Bien, messieurs, je veux tout ce que vous pouvez avoir sur cet avion. Trouvez une piste et vite.

CHARLIE : Arrête de crâner.

_Il sort. Lincolm reste._

LINCOLM : Tu penses qu'ils vont rétablir la liaison entre les univers ?

BOLIVIA, railleuse : Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourquoi, tu veux repartir ?

LINCOLM : Non, bien sûr. Mais je me demande comment on va faire. Il y a bien du y avoir une personne qui a un jour communiqué autrement qu'avec cette machine ancestrale.

BOLIVIA : Je vais m'occuper de ça, Lincolm, retourne travailler maintenant.

_Il fronce les sourcils, en souriant._

BOLIVIA : Pas facile de se taper son patron hein ?

LINCOLM, en sortant : Ca, non.

**Auprès d'Alt-Astrid, toujours en uniforme militaire. Charlie et Lincolm sont là. Autour, des écrans affichent des bulletins d'infos parlant de l'incident du vol 627, des témoignages, des appels à informations...**

ALT-ASTRID : Il semblerait q'une anomalie ait touché l'avion en plein vol. Nos donnés indiquent que la moitié arrière de l'avion s'est détâchée et n'a laissé aucune trace. Ces événements restent sans explication.

LINCOLM : Dans mon univers, ils rapportaient que c'était la moitié arrière qui s'était écrasée. Serait-ce possible qu'on ait fait traversé uniquement la moitié arrière de l'avion en pleine utilisation ?

ALT-ASTRID : Ca semble très improbable.

LINCOLM : Aussi improbable que le fait que Liberty Island ait été visée ?

ALT-ASTRID : Non, encore plus. Ce que vous me décrivez, en plus de demander des connaissances inconnues dans les deux univers - aux dernières nouvelles-, impliquerait qu'un dispositif massif ait été implanté dans l'avion.

CHARLIE : Ce qu'on n'a pas retrouvé ?

_Silence._

CHARLIE : Quoi, ils ont retrouvé quelque chose ?

ASTRID : Rien d'aussi imposant mais un appareil étrange a été découvert dans les décombres de l'avion. On n'a pas pu identifier sa provenance ou un quelconque signe familier dessus. Il est encore en cours d'examen.

LINCOLM : Quelque chose dans la boîte noire ? Euh, je veux dire, les communications à bord ?

ASTRID : Les satellites rapportent effectivement quelque chose d'étrange. Un passager à bord aurait forcé l'ouverture de la porte de la cabine pour ordonner aux pilotes de poser l'avion en urgence.

CHARLIE : Qui dit que ce n'était pas un voyageur effrayé ? Ca ne devait pas être de tout repos là haut.

ASTRID : On n'en sait pas plus. Mais c'est une singularité d'un point de vue probabiliste.

CHARLIE : Vous n'avez pas pu l'identifier ?

ASTRID : Pas par les enregistrements, mais nous avons isolé ce qui pourrait être sa dépouille. Il n'était pas attaché au moment des turbulences et rien n'indique qu'il était hôtesse de l'air. Sa dépouille, elle aussi, est en court d'analyse. C'est tout ce que nous savons.

CHARLIE : Merci Agent Farnsworth.

ASTRID : Messieurs.

**Charlie et Lincolm sont à leur bureau voisins. Ils sont au téléphone comme beaucoup de monde autour.**

LINCOLM : Non, madame, si vous n'avez pas d'informations vous ne pouvez pas appeler ce numéro !

_Il raccroche, énervé._

CHARLIE, tenant le téléphone : Homme caucasien, passager de l'avion. Un couple de touristes l'ont vu recevoir une mallette de deux individus d'origine arabe. Les satellites ont tracé leur provenance d'un site de stockage de Front Bay.

LINCOLM : C'est ça, ta piste ?

CHARLIE : Tu as mieux ?

LINCOLM, prenant son manteau : Bien parlé. Allons-y.

CHARLIE : On prend des risques, dis donc.

LINCOLM : Fait gaffe, c'est justement quand on dit ça qu'une poisse nous tombe dessus.

CHARLIE, en route : T'inquiète pas. Rien n'explosera.

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : pomme lumière en haut à droite.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Plan sur une voiture qui s'approche de Front Bay dans le redverse. Charlie et Lincolm parlent.**

CHARLIE : Tu vois, parfois, c'est comme si elle aimait plus ces arachnides que moi !

LINCOLM : Vraiment ?

CHARLIE : Non, j'exagère... Mais ils n'y sont pas pour rien si elle m'aime autant.

LINCOLM : C'est ridicule. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime pour la grosse brute que tu es...

_La voiture ralentit. Des allées de petits garages enneigées leur font face._

CHARLIE : Moi, une grosse brute ? Je suis doux comme un agneau.

_Il claque sa porte sur sa ceinture, grommelle et la referme de plus belle._

LINCOLM : C'est ça.

CHARLIE, en marchant près des bâtiments : Dès qu'Olivia t'aura quitté, je te fais virer de la section.

LINCOLM : Tu aimerais bien, hein ?

CHARLIE, s'arrêtant, pensif : Tu sais, parfois j'oublie que tu n'es pas...

LINCOLM : L'autre Lincolm, c'est ça ?

CHARLIE : Oui. Je suis rentré trop longtemps après sa mort et ça m'a fait un vrai choc et... Je comprends que vous ayez voulu me le cacher pendant que je prenais du bon temps mais... C'est juste que tu lui ressembles, mais tu es si différent en même temps...

LINCOLM, partant vers les garages : Ca, je le sais.

_Ils passent devant les portes._

CHARLIE : Je ne voulais pas te froisser, vieux.

LINCOLM : Bien sûr.

CHARLIE : On dirait que ça te fâche...

LINCOLM, s'arrêtant : Ecoute, quand je suis arrivé, les gens me prenaient pour un fantôme. Et puis, lentement, on a commencé à croire que je devais faire tout comme votre Lincolm. Même Olivia parfois ...

_Il regrette d'avoir parlé de ça._

CHARLIE : Olivia ?

LINCOLM : Elle aimerait que je sois comme lui.

CHARLIE, lui prenant l'épaule : Olivia t'aime pour ce que tu es, d'accord ? Bien sûr, ton apparence a facilité les choses. Mais ce n'est pas une tarée. C'est Olivia, elle a les idées claires.

_Lincolm hoche la tête._

CHARLIE : Si on met de côté le fait qu'elle sort avec toi.

LINCOLM l'arrête : Attend.

CHARLIE : Un peu d'humour !

LINCOLM, prêtant l'oreille : Non, écoute...

_Une série de bruits électroniques les interpelle. Ils forcent le verrou de la porte dont les bruits proviennent. Ils entrent et tombent sur un tas d'appareils étranges. Plusieurs écrans allumés, des vitres bizarres et scintillantes. Lincolm s'approche d'une boîte dans laquelle un rat disparaît de temps en temps, comme s'il traversait régulièrement entre les univers._

LINCOLM : Regarde ça...

CHARLIE : J'appelle la division pour un fourgon. (Il réfléchit) Deux fourgons. Ah, pas de réseau.

_Charlie sort. Il marche dans l'allée pour appeler. Dans le garage, Lincolm examine le matériel. Puis, derrière lui, une porte de garage s'ouvre, et un homme surpris le regarde. C'est le sosie de l'homme à bord de l'avion qui avait fait sa piqûre d'insuline. Il prend la fuite. Lincolm se lance à sa poursuite. Il fait nuit et il neige._

LINCOLM : Arrêtez vous ! Je suis armé !

_Il le poursuit à travers un dédale de conténaires. Il appelle Charlie._

CHARLIE, au téléphone : Lincolm ?

LINCOLM : Un suspect s'enfuit par derrière. Il nous le faut vivant !

CHARLIE : Je vais le cueillir !

_Il se lance vers eux. S'ensuit une course poursuite à travers les bâtiments semblable à celle de l'épisode pilote. Mais Charlie devance Lincolm et se retrouve à la poursuite du fuyard. Tous deux rejoignent une allée. Lincolm les suit en retard. Il assiste à la scène. Le suspect s'arrête, au milieu de l'allée, en ayant sorti un appareil de sa manche. Il regarde Charlie, calme, à 10 mètres de lui.  
_

CHARLIE, le tenant en joug : Les mains en l'air !

_L'autre s'apprête à utiliser l'engin._

LINCOLM : Charlie !

_Une grande onde de choc est alors générée, sortant par plusieurs des portes, propulsant Lincolm contre un conténaire et rendant complètement floue la zone où se tenait Charlie._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Fond blanc ponctué de quelques flash durant lesquels on voit Lincolm se faire transporter en urgence à l'hôpital, il murmure le mot : "Charlie...".**

_Plan où on voit Lincolm marcher dans le couloir, en blouse d'hôpital. Il tombe sur une infirmière, puis Bolivia est là._

BOLIVIA : Tu devrais te reposer. Tout ira mieux pour toi cet après-midi. Charlie n'a pas eu cette chance...

_Plan sur Lincolm et Olivia qui entrent dans une salle aux teintes rouges. Ils passent par un sas, qui prononce les mots "Démagnétisation terminée". Ils découvrent le corps de Charlie, tout ça sur la voix off de Bolivia._

BOLIVIA : Charlie a survécu à l'explosion. Mais son corps a été soumis à une influence étrange. Il émet une vibration inconnue. On a envoyé des experts mais ils n'ont jamais rien vu de pareil. Il est obligé de séjourner dans ce caisson d'isolation électromagnétique jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve ce qui l'affecte.

_Plan sur Lincolm et Bolivia qui s'approchent du caisson, semblable à celui de Alt-Lincolm, quand il s'était fait carboniser début saison 3. Charlie est à l'intérieur, endormi. Son corps est vaguement translucide. Des zones de vibration bougent sur ses membres. Il scintille comme la main de Nina Sharp quand elle la laissa dans le potail de Walter dans la saison 2. Ils sont tous les deux effondrés, en particulier Bolivia._

**Bureau de Bolivia, elle est présente avec Lincolm et Walternate.**

BOLIVIA : Je vous ai fait venir car j'ai trouvé un lien entre ce qui s'est passé dans l'avion et ce qui est en train d'affecter l'agent Francis.

LINCOLM : Vraiment ?

_Elle appuie sur sa table graphique et il s'ouvre une page dédiée entièrement à des documents concernant un seul homme. Quelques photos le montrent sous un mauvais angle, la barbe drue, le regard livide. Il est maigrichon et au visage très carré._

BOLIVIA : Il s'appelle Edward Rook. Diplomé d'Oxford et de Cambridge, onze ans à Cambridge, dix-sept en tant qu'enseignant-chercheur à Harvard, il a plusieurs fois collaboré avec la défense, avec vous, monsieur ...

WALTERNATE : Il est à l'asile psychiatrique de Saint Agnes depuis 7 ans.

BOLIVIA : Oui, il souffre d'un Alzheimer particulier. Une crise a failli coûter la vie de son assistante il y a sept ans et ...

WALTERNATE : Agent Dunham, nous essayons d'avoir une attitude irréprochable sur cette affaire.

BOLIVIA : Regardez les expériences qu'il a menées avec l'armée, monsieur. Il a amélioré la qualité de l'ambre, lutté contre la dégradation de notre univers, il... (elle s'arrête)

LINCOLM : Eh bien ?

BOLIVIA : Certains travaux semblent indiquer qu'il était conscient de la présence de l'autre univers.

LINCOLM : Monsieur, c'est une piste qu'il faut suivre.

WALTERNATE : Agents, le lien que vous effectuez entre ce malade et notre affaire me semble plus que douteux. J'ai déjà eu affaire à des énergumènes qui voulaient mettre en danger l'équilibre entre les univers et...

BOLIVIA : Avec tout le respect, monsieur, ce n'est pas votre alter-ego. Il n'a jamais franchi la limite et était persuadé qu'il était dangereux de le faire. Il n'a volé le fils de personne...

WALTERNATE : Votre insolence me déçoit, agent.

LINCOLM : Monsieur, cet homme pourrait également nous aider à résoudre notre problème de communication avec l'autre univers. Il semble être plus qualifié que n'importe lequel de nos savants.

WALTERNATE : Pourquoi ? Vous allez me dire qu'il faisait des expériences sur des enfants ?

BOLIVIA : Aucune, monsieur.

WALTERNATE : Obtenez un élément tangible. Jusqu'à ce que vous le fassiez, je ne serai pas convaincu.

_Il s'éclipse, le regard noir._

LINCOLM : Tu n'auras pas besoin d'un membre de sa famille ?

BOLIVIA, levant un sourcil : Non, pourquoi ?

LINCOLM : Non, rien... C'est pratique.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Asile psychiatrique de Saint-Agnès. Chambre d'un patient. Edward Rook est assis sur son bureau. Il remue ses doigts.**

ROOK, il crie : Je vous dis que ma crise est terminée !

_Il regarde la pièce. Se lève. Il se rassoit._

ROOK : C'est ridicule. (Vers la porte) Suis-je sensé rester assis là toute la journée sans rien faire, comme vous autres ? Stupides babouins dégénérés...

_Une main se pose sur son épaule. Il se retourne en sursautant. Il fait face à lui-même._

ROOK BIS, debout : Ne panique pas.

ROOK, étourdi, vers la porte : Attendez encore quelques minutes, finalement. (Ferme) Va-t'en. Tu n'es pas réel.

_Rook bis lui donne une énorme gifle._

ROOK, après un râle : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

ROOK BIS, souriant : C'est drôle, non ?

ROOK, excédé : Non !

_Rook bis semble déçu._

ROOK, gêné : Mais non, je ne voulais pas te vexer. (Il tente de le prendre dans ses bras) Allez viens...

GARDE, frappant à la porte toujours fermée : Monsieur Rook, vous avez de la visite.

ROOK : Faites les patienter.

ROOK BIS : C'est ton jour de chance.

ROOK : On dirait bien. Allez va-t'en.

_Rook bis lui sourit de manière perverse. Au plan suivant, il a disparu. La porte s'ouvre._

**Cafétéria** **de l'asile. Bolivia parle en face à face avec Rook, seule. La pièce est déserte, sans compter un garde de l'asile à l'entrée. Rook a l'air très lucide. Sa folie vient parfois se faire sentir lorsqu'il se perd dans un train de pensée et échappe un de ses gestes, ou semble être tant ailleurs qu'il se fige dans un moue dérangeante.**

ROOK : Quel est l'état des tissus ? Y a-t-il une dégradation, une quelconque affection ? Le corps est-il translucide ?

BOLIVIA : Translucide ?

ROOK : Peut-on voir à travers le corps de votre ami ?

BOLIVIA : Oui.

ROOK : Ce n'est pas bon signe. Voir à travers le corps de quelqu'un, ce n'est jamais bon signe...

BOLIVIA : Dr Rook, pensez-vous pouvoir guérir l'agent Francis ?

ROOK, perdu, se rapproche d'elle : La bibliothèque, ici... C'est un supplice. Leur collection concernant la science-fiction est consternante... Vous connaissez K. Dick ?

BOLIVIA : Non...

ROOK : Moi non plus ! (Il se ronge les ongles, puis détourne le regard) Cela peut être arrêté. Ce qui touche votre ami. Mais il m'est impossible de faire ça ici, sans mon labo, des équipements...

BOLIVIA : Vous aurez tout ce qu'il vous faut. Dites moi simplement ce dont vous avez besoin.

ROOK, plus sombre : Si vous êtes venus ici, vous avez dû amener un tuteur légal potentiel. Quelqu'un de ma famille... (Il se lève) Qui avez-vous amené ? (Plus fort) L'oncle Larry ? Ce vieux violeur ?

_Lincolm entre pour rejoindre Bolivia. Rook le pointe du doigt._

ROOK : Ah, c'est bien toi, cousin Fred ! Tu as monstrueusement maigri !

LINCOLM : Désolé de vous décevoir. Le directeur nous presse.

ROOK : Vous n'êtes pas Fred...

_Il est troublé. Elle le regarde puis se tourne vers Lincolm._

BOLIVIA : On l'emmène.

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : pomme, lumière en bas à gauche.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Salle rouge dans laquelle l'agent Charlie Francis séjourne. Rook entre avec Bolivia et Lincolm. Deux infirmiers sont là. Rook est habillé en blouse blanche, alors que tout le monde est en tenue normale. Il porte un masque et même un filet à cheveux et des lunettes.**

LINCOLM : Vous êtes sûr de vouloir rester habillé comme ça ? Ca n'est vraiment pas nécessaire...

ROOK : Balivernes ! Vous êtes libres de courir à votre propre fin mais je prends garde, moi.

BOLIVIA , pointant le caisson avec Francis, morne : Le voilà.

ROOK : Mon Dieu... L'état d'évanouissement est très avancé.

BOLIVIA : L'état d'évanouisement ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

ROOK : Où se trouvais votre ami quand cela est arrivé ? Qu'y avait-il à proximité. Des engins particuliers ?

LINCOLM : Eh bien, oui... Des machines étranges. Tout ça rappelait beaucoup la vibration lorsqu'un objet passe d'un ...

_Bolivia le bouscule..._

ROOK, qui a vu le geste, en souriant : Ce n'est pas la peine de vous formaliser, voyons. Je pense que vous vous doutez que j'en connais un bout sur les univers extérieurs au nôtre.

BOLIVIA : Très bien...

ROOK : L'agent Francis peut survivre comme ça le temps qu'il faudra pour inverser le phénomène, rassurez-vous. En fait, le seul danger pour lui est de mourir de faim ou de déshydratation. Mais regardez plutôt.

_Il enfile un gant et ouvre le caisson. Une alarme se déclenche._

BOLIVIA : Je ne crois pas que vous devriez...

ROOK : Regardez, regardez ! Ne vous en faites pas !

_Il plonge un bras dans l'agent Francis qui vibre et devient translucide au passage._

ROOK : Marrant, non ?

_Il referme le caisson et retire son gant._

ROOK : Les seuls dangers auxquels s'expose votre ami est qu'il ne peut pas s'alimenter. Puisqu'il est arrivé il y a entre...

BOLIVIA : A vrai dire, non...

LINCOLM : Charlie a un autre problème.

_Des gardes débarquent. Lincolm les rassure._

BOLIVIA : Son corps est peuplé d'un parasite dont il est censé contrôler la croissance par une injection régulière... Les médecins ont dit qu'il ne pourrait pas rester dans cet état plus de 6 heures sans son traitement, tout au plus... Ce sont des arachnides.

ROOK : Nom de Zeus...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Labo de Harvard de l'univers rouge. Ancien labo de Walternate. Abandonné depuis. Walternate entre avec Bolivia et Rook.**

ROOK, en extase : Mince alors. Il est magnifique !

WALTERNATE, froid : Dr Rook. Vous souvenez-vous de moi ? Nous avions travaillé ensemble il y a presque 25 ans.

ROOK : Vous êtes ce vieux cinglé qui parlait d'univers parallèles !

_Il marche vers le matériel de chimie entreposé, admiratif._

BOLIVIA, à Walternate : Il est spécial.

WALTERNATE : Je ne veux pas de dérapage, agent Dunham. Cet homme doit nous aider à sauver l'agent Francis et découvrir ce qui est arrivé sur ce vol. Ensuite, il sera renvoyé à Saint Agnès. Suis-je clair ?

BOLIVIA, regardant Rook avec pitié : Très clair, monsieur.

WALTERNATE : L'autre univers nous a communiqué un rapport.

BOLIVIA : Avec la machine à écrire ?

WALTERNATE : Oui, autant vous dire que ça a demandé de la patience. L'agent Lee vous le rapporte. (Il regarde Rook, puis soupire) Bon courage, agent.

_Il sort. Rook se rapproche._

ROOK : Je n'aime pas cet homme. Il est naturellement effrayant !

BOLIVIA : Vous sentez-vous prêt, docteur ? Nous avons peu de temps.

ROOK : Oh, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas certain que de grande choses se soient passées dans ce laboratoire, mais tant de grandes choses sont sur le point de se produire ici, agent Dunham...

_Il s'élance et tire avec ardeur un drap recouvrant une table en fer. Bolivia est inquiète._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Salle rouge où séjourne Charlie. Bolivia attend là, devant le caisson, fatiguée.**

BOLIVIA : Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre. Les docteurs ont dit que tu ne dormais pas vraiment... J'ai peur, Charlie. Je ne veux pas te perdre. D'abord Lincolm, puis toi... Je ne peux pas continuer sans toi...

_Elle pose sa main sur la vitre._

BOLIVIA : L'Olivia de l'autre univers pensait que tout s'arrangerait. Tu sais, elle était beaucoup moins forte, et assurée que moi. Si tu étais réveillé, tu me dirais qu'on ne peut pas faire pire tête de mule... Pourtant... J'ai l'impression de perdre mes forces. Je me suis toujours félicité de ne pas être comme elle. Mais maintenant, je suis comme... craintive, et faible...

_Lincolm surgit, derrière._

LINCOLM, chaleureux : Tu ne l'es pas.

_Elle se retourne et l'embrasse._

LINCOLM : Et ton alter-ego ne l'était pas tant que ça non plus...

BOLIVIA : Dis moi que tu as quelque chose.

LINCOLM : J'ai quelque chose. Lis ça.

_Il lui tend le rapport, ils sortent. Ils marchent dans les couloirs de la fringe division._

LINCOLM : Le vol 627 s'est déjà crashé dans leur univers. Il y plus de 5 ans. Une substance toxique a vite contaminé tout l'avion et réduit l'équipage à un tas de squelettes dégarnis...

BOLIVIA : Quel rapport avec notre vol ?

LINCOLM : Un passager avait introduit la toxine involontairement par une piqûre d'insuline. On avait remplacé sa seringue. Son jumeau, plus tard appréhendé, l'avait condamné.

_Ils arrivent à l'enceinte principale, vers alt-Astrid._

BOLIVIA : Cet homme se trouvait dans l'avion ?

LINCOLM : Les échantillons vocaux récupérés du passager effrayé correspondent aux enregistrements civils de cet homme.

ALT-ASTRID : Il s'appelle Morgan Steig. Les échantillons organiques correspondent également. Son jumeau s'appelle Richard Steig et a bien été aperçu fréquemment à Front Bay, là où l'agent Francis a été blessé.

BOLIVIA : C'est suspect. Qu'avez-vous sur lui ?

_Astrid s'apprête à parler, mais le téléphone de Bolivia sonne._

BOLIVIA : Agent Dunham.

**Au labo, Rook parle au téléphone. Quelques hommes en habits de la fringe division sont postés là.**

ROOK : Agent Dunham ! J'ai des infos qui pourraient vous être utiles !

BOLIVIA : Qu'y a-t-il ?

ROOK : En fait non, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai dit ça. Je suis bloqué !

**Fringe Division.**

BOLIVIA : Comment ça, bloqué ? Que se passe-t-il ?

**Labo.**

ROOK : Cette vibration que le corps de l'agent Francis émet est symptomatique d'une ambiguïté spatiale. La matière qui constitue le corps de votre ami ne sait plus à quelle fréquence vibrer si vous préférez.

BOLIVIA : Ne pouvez-vous pas la re-synchroniser ?

ROOK : Si, précisément. Malheureusement, il me faut pour cela avoir accès à un des appareils de travail de nos criminels. Je ne peux pas faire de tests sur l'agents Francis sans le mettre en danger. La carcasse de l'avion n'émet plus assez, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi sert ce stylo que vous m'avez donné.

_Il brandit l'appareil que Steig utilisait dans l'avion._

ROOK : Et ne leur dites pas, mais les gardes que vous avez mis sous mes ordres sont parfaitement atroces. Il ne font que rester là sans rien dire ! Ms Dunham, si vous voulez que je puisse travailler, il me faut une technologie, un appareil, un rat de laboratoire, pourquoi pas ! Mais je suis bloqué en attendant !

**Fringe Division.**

BOLIVIA : Je vous rappelle, Docteur. (Aux deux autres.) Nous avons besoin de retrouver des engins appartenant à ce Steig, s'il fait bien partie des criminels que nous recherchons.

LINCOLM : Olivia...

_Il montre Astrid du doigt._

ALT-ASTRID : Nous avons une adresse.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Banlieue de New York, Bolivia conduit, stressée. Elle est au téléphone avec Lee.  
**

BOLIVIA : Je suis bientôt arrivée. Rendez-vous avec Rook devant le bâtiment numéro 17.

**Ailleurs, Lincolm au volant également, Rook sur la banquette arrière.**

LINCOLM : Je suis avec notre génie. Bien reçu. Nous arrivons aussi.

ROOK : Arrêtez de conduire comme un échappé de l'asile !

LINCOLM : Olivia, on va l'avoir, d'accord ?

**Devant le bâtiment, New York, Bronx, Riverdale. Un tas de voitures et d'agents sont là. Ils enfilent des espèces de cuirasses rembourrées de métaux.**

BOLIVIA, armée, s'élançant : On bouge !

_Ils pénètrent le bâtiment. Il arrivent silencieusement à l'appartement en question. L'un d'eux défonce la porte. Ils envahissent l'endroit qui se révèle désert. Bolivia examine rapidement le salon et trouve un passage sous un tapis, vers ce qui semble être un labo. Plusieurs machines sont entreposées, d'autres cages remplies d'animaux sont entassées. Lincolm s'approche._

LINCOLM : C'est le même genre de fatras qu'il y avait à Front Bay.

BOLIVIA : C'est notre homme.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Voiture dehors, Rook est seul avec un agent au volant, qui attend et surveille. Rook parle seul.**

ROOK : Une fois que tout ça sera fini, vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer à Saint Agnès.

AGENT : Excusez moi, monsieur ?

ROOK, piqué : Je ne parlais pas à vous, malpoli !

_Rook regarde à sa gauche. Son double est là._

ROOK : Qui aurait dit que prendre l'air m'aurait fait du bien.

ROOK-Bis : Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu sais bien ce qui t'attend.

ROOK : Tu vas me frapper ?

ROOK-Bis : Je n'existe même pas.

ROOK : Tu me retire les mots de la bouche... Je ne veux pas retourner là bas... je ne peux pas retourner là bas !

ROOK-bis : Mais c'est ce qui va se passer...

_Rook regarde dehors, il fait beau. L'endroit est enneigé._

ROOK : J'ai passé 7 ans là bas. Quelle que soit la punition que je mérite, je l'ai reçue ! Ils ne me renverront pas, non... Ils ont encore besoin de moi, je dois les aider à communiquer avec l'autre monde.

ROOK-bis : Et après ? Tu es plus cinglé que le bout de pain rassi qui leur sert de secrétaire de la défense ! Tu es en train de parler à une banquette !

ROOK, souriant : C'est vrai qu'il est barjot... Mais alors que faire ? M'échapper ?

ROOK-bis : Pour aller où ?

ROOK : Je ne sais pas. Quand c'est moi qui suis dans l'impasse, tu finis par me dire que je trouverai avant de disparaître mystérieusement. Est-ce que je peux faire ça ?

ROOK-bis, très sérieux, comme vexé tout à coup : Non ! Toi, tu restes là !

ROOK : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ?

ROOK-bis, qui prend un sourire cynique : Tu trouveras...

_Rook regarde devant, perdu dans ses pensées, puis de nouveau vers son double, qui a disparu. Il voit dehors Steig marcher rapidement, alerte. Il ouvre sa portière, l'autre agent sort pour le surveiller. Rook s'approche de Steig._

ROOK : Vous êtes Richard. S'il-vous-plaît, pourriez-vous me donner un de vos appareils ? J'en ai besoin.

_Steig le regarde surpris. Derrière, Lincolm surgit._

LINCOLM : Il est là ! Attrapez-le !

_Steig s'élance et bouscule Rook._

ROOK, en criant : Lascard !

**Course poursuite entre Lincolm, Steig et Bolivia. Après avoir passé par plusieurs appartements, puis sur différents toits, enfin par une route a traffic intense, Bolivia tombe sur le fuyard par surprise dans une allée enneigée et lui assène quelques coups. Lincolm la rejoint, brandissant son arme.**

LINCOLM : Nous avons quelques questions, monsieur Steig.

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : feuille et lumière en haut à droite.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Labo de Harvard dans le redverse. Rook entre rapidement, suivi de Bolivia et Lincolm. Son double imaginaire entre avec eux. Bolivia et Lincolm transportent un chariot d'appareils étranges.**

ROOK : Très bien. Nous allons démarrer une spectroscopie photoacoustique.

ROOK bis : Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu as trop peu de temps. On ne t'a pas appris ça en maternelle ?

ROOK : Il y a peu d'autres méthodes ne risquant pas d'altérer les vibrations de ces appareils.

ROOK bis : On se fiche de les endommager, on veut juste un signal valable.

_Bolivia et Lincolm immobilisent le chariot, non loin._

LINCOLM : Est-ce qu'il parle toujours comme ça, seul ?

BOLIVIA : Ne fais pas attention...

ROOK : Un spectromètre Auger suffirait dans ce cas. 20 sur 20, mon cher ! Licome, attrapez moi mon spectromètre, voulez-vous ?

LINCOLM : Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi ça peut ressembler.

ROOK : J'y vais, restez là, surveillez les engins.

_Bolivia sourit._

**Plusieurs plans pendant que Rook mène plusieurs expériences, tapote sur les engins à l'aide d'un marteau étrange et luminescent. Il manipule un autre engin et réussit à faire disparaître une tasse. Il est ravi. Il commence à faire nuit lorsqu'il se précipite vers Bolivia, fatiguée et inquiète.**

ROOK : J'ai décodé la séquence ! Je connais la nature de l'affection de votre ami !

BOLIVIA : Vous pouvez le sauver ?

ROOK : Madame, je peux le faire voler !

LINCOLM : Contentons-nous de le sauver pour l'instant...

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Salle rouge où l'agent Francis est stocké. Rook se tient devant le caisson. Il prépare quatre engins qui ressemblent à d'anciens appareils photos, disposés autour du corps de l'agent. Bolivia est là, avec Lincolm et Walternate, ainsi qu'Alt-Astrid.**

_Rook se déplace d'un appareil à l'autre. Il regarde ensuite ses comparses._

ROOK : Vous n'avez pas de combinaison ?

WALTERNATE, intrigué : Vous n'avez jamais dit que ça allait être dangereux...

ROOK : A vos aises...

_Il reprend. Les autres se regardent. Ils décident de s'éloigner._

ROOK : Très bien. Tout est en ordre. Sauvons-le.

ROOK bis, en face : Tu cours à ta perte.

ROOK : Silence, moi.

_Walternate regarde Bolivia sombrement. Elle détourne le regard. Rook met en route les engins. Ils émettent un son périodique qui ressemble à des vagues entendues sous l'eau, de plus en plus rapides. La zone au centre vibre et rayonne. Le corps de Francis, dont la luminosité est très ténue, commence à être parcouru d'agitations progressives impressionnantes. Il disparaît un instant. Bolivia s'agite._

ROOK : Pas de panique. La panique, ça ne sert à rien.

_Il touche un bouton. Soudain, Charlie réapparaît, complètement opaque et de nouveau complet et solide._

BOLIVIA, s'approchant rapidement : Vous avez réussi, Edward ! Merci.

_Elle le serre._

ROOK : De rien, ma chère.

_Les autres s'avancent. Charlie ouvre un oeil._

LINCOLM : Il est conscient !

BOLIVIA, s'approchant de lui : Hey, comment tu te sens.

CHARLIE, étourdi : J'ai fait un rêve. J'étais un robot qui se nourrissait de fer...

ROOK, hilare : Je l'ai fait, celui-là !

_Lincolm sourit à Bolivia._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Au sein de la Fringe division. Rook parle à Bolivia. Walternate est là, plus loin, discutant avec Francis et Lincolm.**

ROOK : Agent Dunham,vous devez faire quelque chose pour moi. J'ai pris mes traitements, je me suis comporté comme un ange.

BOLIVIA : Docteur, ce n'est pas si simple. Vous représentez toujours un danger pour vos semblables. On ne peut pas prédire quand vous sombrerez dans une nouvelle crise.

ROOK : Je vais mieux, agent. Je vous assure ! Cela fait des lustres que je n'ai pas fait de crise ! Demandez-leur à l'asile !

BOLIVIA : Et les voix ?

ROOK : Comment ?

ROOK bis, à côté, en arrière plan, rit : Et toc !

BOLIVIA : Vous entendez des choses, docteur. Mes collègues et moi avons constaté que vous vous parlez seul. Et de manière inquiétante.

ROOK : Ce sont ces médicaments affreux, mademoiselle Dunham. Ils me font voir d'horribles choses ! Et puis... Il se pourrait que j'aie pris un peu d'acide...

BOLIVIA : Quoi ?

ROOK : Juste un peu ! Je m'en suis abstenu pendant des années ! Je vous assure que ça n'a pas affecté mon intellect ou ma capacité à régler notre affaire...

BOLIVIA : Le secrétaire Bishop ne vous fait pas confiance, Rook.

ROOK : Eh bien aidez-moi à gagner sa confiance ! Je peux être très utile.

WALTERNATE, faisant irruption : C'est ce que nous allons voir. Il nous faut un moyen de communiquer rapidement et efficacement avec l'autre univers, docteur Rook. Vous pensez pouvoir nous aider ?

ROOK : Bien sûr ! Bien sûr monsieur le secrétaire de la défense.

ROOK bis : Cinglé !

WALTERNATE : Très bien. (à Bolivia) Agent, je crois qu'il vous reste encore un interrogatoire à mener.

BOLIVIA : Oui, monsieur.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Voiture de Bolivia, en route avec Lincolm.**

LINCOLM : Il ne devrait pas mettre longtemps à récupérer. Ce Rook est fantastique. Je demande bien pourquoi on l'a gardé dans un asile si longtemps.

BOLIVIA : Moi je me demande comment on va faire pour le maintenir hors de l'asile...

LINCOLM, surpris : Je ne comprends pas...

BOLIVIA : Il n'est pas en bonne santé, Lincolm. Il parle tout seul...

LINCOLM : Je trouvais ça drôle... C'est arrivé à Walter Bishop aussi.

BOLIVIA : Pas de cette manière, non... Par contre, il était sous l'influence de psychotropes toute la journée !

_Lincolm la regarde, puis se retourne vers la route._

LINCOLM : Il le cache moins bien que moi...

BOLIVIA, amusée : Quoi ?

LINCOLM, sortant le dossier de l'affaire du blueverse et le lisant : Cours de théâtre... Tu as admirablement bien réagi à toute cette histoire, Olivia. Je suis fier de toi.

BOLIVIA : Je suis contente que tout ça soit terminé...

LINCOLM : Il y a toujours l'épave d'un avion devant Liberty Island...

BOLIVIA : Chaque chose en son temps. Au moins, tout le monde est saint et sauf.

LINCOLM, sortant une photo, montrant Richard Steig étouffé sur son lit d'hopital : Mince...

BOLIVIA, détournant rapidement le regard de la route : Qu'y a-t-il ?

LINCOLM : Le Steig de l'autre côté s'est fait assassiner à l'hopital...

BOLIVIA, soudain nerveuse : Et... Ca ne veut pas dire que ça va arriver ici, non ?

LINCOLM : Non, non...

_Le téléphone de Lincolm sonne._

LINCOLM : Agent Lee à l'appareil.

**Fringe Division. Un alarme sonne. Alt-Astrid tapote sur son bureau tactile au milieu de la pièce. Elle parle à Lee.**

ALT-ASTRID : Brèche détectée à côté de l'hopital Lenox Hill. C'est là où Steig est retenu.

**Voiture.**

LINCOLM, se tournant vers Bolivia : Accélère.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Fin**

* * *

**Hopital Lenox Hill. La voiture de Bolivia s'arrête dans un crissement de pneus. Ils sortent tous deux rapidement.**

_Ils se dirigent vers l'entrée. Puis courent dans les couloirs à la recherche de la chambre de Steig. Bolivia ouvre la porte rapidement. Steig est là, un trou béant dans la tête, ruisselant de sang. Le même sang a éclaboussé son lit. A côté, une silhouette dans un costume noir, la peau blanchâtre, un chapeau noir sur le chef, et sans pilosité, les regarde en souriant, un revolver futuriste à la main. C'est un observer. Ses habits sont en mauvais état. Un peu de sang tâche sa chemise blanche, et de la poussière et du plâtre tâchent sa veste et son pantalon. Son visage est balafré._

_Lincolm ouvre grand les yeux. Bolivia a le regard sombre. Elle lève son arme._

BOLIVIA : Les mains en l'air !

_L'observer la regarde, amusé et méprisant. Il penche la tête sur le côté puis disparaît._

LINCOLM : Il l'a tué...

_Bolivia baisse son arme, déçue et sombre._

**_Les violons envoient, écran symbole : pomme et lumière en bas à droite._ **

**_Générique._ **


End file.
